Sin: DxD
by Son of The Jester
Summary: Seeing no end in sight, Rias takes a risk and summons a great warrior. Will he be the answer she is looking for or is he something more? OCxRiasxAkeno, IsseixAsia


**Chapter 1**

The setting sun bathed a hill in a red light. On that hill stood a red haired girl preparing a spell. This specific spell was a summoning spell. Her goal was to summon a great warrior to serve as her Evil Piece. After finishing the summoning circle she recites a chant.

"Great warrior, answer my call. Come forth and become my servant. Swear yourself to serve my hearts desire and to protect me with your very life. In return I will swear to treat you as my family and to give you all you could want. So answer my call."

The summoning circle begins glowing in a crimson light, growing until it was blinding. In a flash the light was gone and where the circle was now stood a man. He appeared to be around 18 or 19 years old. He stood a 6'3 with white spiky hair and red eyes. He was wearing black combat boots, black pants, a black shirt and a red coat with black shoulder guards. He also had a single black wing on the left side of his back. On his hand was strange mark (A/N think the mark from Dishonored) that glowed light blue and gold. In his right hand was a long crimson sword (A/N Google Genesis Rhapsodos for the outfit/sword).

Rias stood in utter confusion, this man gave off an enormous magical presence and had a wing, yet was at the very least partially human. No matter how she looked at it, it made no sense at all. More importantly this meant he was special, and that was just what she needed. Maybe this anomaly would be the answer she was looking for. For starters his magic rivaled any High-Class Devil she had met. So he would definitely give them an edge magic wise. And hopefully that sword isn't just for appearances.

"So you're the great warrior I summoned?" Rias asks her mysterious companion.

"It would seem so. I am Meliodas."

"It is nice to meet you Meliodas, I am Rias Gremory."

"It is a pleasure love. Now why would someone as lovely as you summon me?" Meliodas asks garnering a slight blush from Rias.

"I need a strong warrior to join my peerage. You see I am a Devil and am trying to form a great peerage and live my life the way I want."

"That's an admirable goal, but I'm not sure I want to be a Devil." He says earning a look of sadness from the girl. "but I will follow you around for a while to see if I like the way Devils live. I'll be like a servant."

"I already have servants."

"Yes, but I'll be your personal servant, yours and yours alone, love."

"O-Ok." She says with a slight blush.

"How old are you anyway, I was thinking of having you go to my school and join my club."

"Well I certainly didn't expect to have to go back to school, but since it's with you it might not be so bad.

"So shall we head to your new home?"

"Yes lets."

With their introductions out of the way the pair walk in comfortable silence. Making their way towards Kuoh Academy Rias starts to think of how to convince him to join her peerage. At first she thinks to seduce him but quickly changes her mind. It would never work. Though he call her lovely he never once looked at her with a hint of lust nor did he look at her breasts. She doubted she could bribe him with money, he didn't come across as greedy, so she could only think to appeal to his warrior side. She would show him that being a Devil would allow him to fight all sorts of powerful and cunning enemies. It was settled she would toke him out on their next hunt for a Stray Devil. Not only would it allow him to see that Devils partake in good fights but also appeal to his sense of loyalty, she was sure he had.

"So what sort of abilities do you have, Meliodas?"

"Well I can use what I call Combat Magic. It is magic to revolves solely around fighting. I have no magic outside of battle. I can't teleport, heal others, use telekinesis, or use any other passive type magic's. I can form barriers, use High-Speed Movement, use several offensive type spells, and such. I can use armor Requip magic, which allows me to change out the clothes or armor that I'm wearing, instantaneously. I'm also a pretty damn good swordsman. Outside of that i posses a Scared Gear, it allows me to create any type of gun I can think of. Be it magic, demonic, or angelic. Other than that I'm a decent tactician, a master of hand to hand, and an amazing cook."

By this time the pair has reached the Occult Research Clubhouse. Making their way inside Meliodas is pleased with what he sees. He immediately goes and lays down on one of the couches.

"So when will I get to meet your Peerage?" He asks Rias.

"Tomorrow, first lets talk some more."

**Time Skip**

"You know, Your rather laid back." Rias says to Meliodas.

"Yea, I've been accused of being too laid back sometimes. Don't get me wrong I'm serious when the situation calls for it, but I prefer a clam and carefree approach to life.

"Well it's late and I'm going to bed, would you care to join me?"

"Oh, did we not just meet?"

"Maybe, but I need a hugging pillow and you look like you'd be good at cuddling." Rias says as she makes her way towards her room. "Also I sleep naked."

"This girl is something else." Meliodas says to him self as he follows Rias to her room.

**Next Morning**

Waking up Meliodas feels a warm weight on hi chest. Looking down he sees an ocean of red.

"Beautiful."

"Mou." He hears a little moan escape Rias' lips as she wakes up.

Pushing her self up on his chest, Rias looks at Meliodas and smiles.

"Like the view?" His eyes never leaving her face and hair he nods.

"You're so beautiful and have the most amazingly beautiful hair I've ever seen." He replies earning a large blush from Rias. Pressing his forehead against hers he asks. "So was I good at cuddling?"

"Yes." She replies in a low voice. She pulls her head back a little and brings a hand to his cheek. "You are perfect at cuddling."

"You should get ready for school."

"Yea."

**Time Skip**

In the main room of the clubhouse Meliodas is sitting behind the desk with Rias sitting on his lap, doing paperwork.

"So what are you doing?" He asks with curiosity.

"I'm righting a report on the Fallen Angel population that suddenly appeared here recently. When I'm done I will send it to my father. As heiress to my family I have to maintain my territory with the utmost professionalism." The two are interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"Buchou we're here." A lovely feminine calls out.

"Ah, good now you'll get to meet my peerage."

A moment later four people walk into the room. Two boys and two girls. The first boy ahs blonde hair and looks like the typical pretty boy. The second has brown hair and is rather unremarkable. The first girl is very short with white hair and is unbelievably cute. The second girl has long, long black hair and breasts even larger than Rias, she is also just as beautiful.

"Ara Ara, what is this, did Buchou go and get a secret lover while we weren't looking?" Akeno teases, causing Rias to blush.

"Hopefully one day her answer will be yes." Meliodas responds.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY IS BUCHOU SITTING ON YOUR LAP?" Issei yells, devastated by the scene before him.

"Who are you?"

"I asked first."

"And I could kill you with a thought." Meliodas says with a serious look, causing Issei to pale.

"No killing my servants." Rias says with a chuckle.

"So little servant boy, who are you."

"...Pervert." The small white haired girls says in a monotone voice.

"Ah, sounds right. So who are you sweetheart?" Meliodas asks with a smile.

"...Koneko...First year."

"I'm Kiba Yuuto, second year." The pretty boy says.

"Ufufufu, My name is Akeno Himejima." Akeno says with a small bow. "Please allow me to take _care_ of you."

The whole time the introductions were going on Issei was ranting to himself about oppai and great ladies and other pervert stuff. Rias clears her throat causing all to pat attention to her.

"Now then, time for proper introductions." Rias says, tapping Meliodas on the nose.

"I'm Meliodas Rhapsodos, a pleasure."

"Now then, I will introduce each member of my Peerage and give what piece they are and a description of what each is capable of."

"First is Akeno, she is my Queen. The queen is the second strongest piece next to the King, myself, they have the traits of the other pieces."

"Next is Kiba, he is my Knight. Knights power is enhanced speed, they are the fastest of the Evil Pieces. He has a Scared Gear similar to yours. He can create swords."

"Koneko is my Rook. Their ability is strength and defense. The are the strongest and most durable pieces."

"The Bishop Piece revolves around magic. They are given increased magical power and reserves."

"Finally is Issei, he is my Pawn. Once in enemy territory a Pawn has the ability to promote to any Piece other than the King."

"Now as for Meliodas, he is joining the Occult Research Club as my personal servant. I hope you all get along.

**Thanks for reading my new story. For those who are wondering about Legacy: DxD, don't worry I haven't given up on it, I'm mapping out a few story points before I continue with it.**

**Now for this story. I have included Issei, but he won't be a main focus of the story. He will take aback seat to Meliodas. Now that's not to say I will leave him out, I just won't be focusing as much on him.**

**As for Meliodas, if I get more the 3 reviews/PM's requesting a character bio, I will release one. Though it will only contain basic info, as I don't want to give to much away.**

**With Laughs,**

**SonoftheJester**


End file.
